chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nestorium
World: 'Nestorium *'Location: 'Core Worlds *'Type: 'Forge World *'Tithe:Industria Equipment, Space-ships, War machines, Techpriest personnel. *'Population: '''9 billion000 000 000 *'Government: Nestorian Machine Council. Members are chosen through series of differrent tests and tasks that require inhuman logic and knowledge. Current Fabricator General is Regon (RHO-344-093). *'Description: '''Nestorium is a big, grey world made of dust, ancient volcanic ashes and black sand. There is no life on it’s surface, even if there ever was something that reminded ecosystem, it is long extinct because of pollution. Rich citizens are living in the mountain-cities, where toxic fumes and industrial waste can’t reach them. Hundreds of factories down below in the darkness of the smog are day and night grinding the wheels of the Imperium, operated by millions of souls in despair. As a result of this 48% of all technology in Sector Deus is being made here. Home for Nestorian Learners faction. *'Technology: Perfect Nestorium is the leading Forge World in the whole Sector. *'Military:' Protected by mechanicum augmented PDF forces and Scitarii Cohorts. Rumoured to posses Titan Legions, but they haven't been deployed in centuries. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima Nestorium is very important to the Imperium because it supplies greater part of Sector Deus with technology. Losing such a world would be a severe blow to all the worlds that depend on it. *'Loyalty: 'Mechanicus 77% Nestorium answers only to Mars, but they always try to cooperate with wider Imperium. The Treaty of Olympius - Remaining Allowance: 500W (340-349.M41) The Adeptus Mechanicus is bound by their ancient pacts with the Emperor of Man to provide war materiel to the Imperial Armed Forces. As part of this agreement, the Ghosts of Retribution are entitled to 500 Wealth's worth of machinery per decade, limited to a maximum of 100W spent in a single year. At the end of the decade, any amount of this 500W allowance does '''NOT '''roll-over to the next decade. When purchasing equipment using this allowance, the following prices apply: *Rhino Transport - 5 Wealth each *Razorback Transport - 6 Wealth each *Drop Pod - 5 Wealth each *Predator Tank - 10 Wealth each *Whirlwind Tank - 8 Wealth each *Vindicator Tank - 10 Wealth each *Land Raider (Standard/Crusader/Redeemer) - 20 Wealth each (No more than 2 per year) *Land Raider (Ares/Terminus Ultra/Achilles) - 25 Wealth each (No more than 2 per year) *Thunderhawk Gunship - 20 Wealth each (No more than 3 per year) *Thunderfire Artillery Gun - 8 Wealth each *Retribution Pattern Baneblade - 40 Wealth each (No more than 1 per year) *Land Speeder - 5 Wealth each *Warbikes - 3 Wealth each *Dreadnought Chassis - 20 Wealth each *Carapace Armour x 10 - 10 Wealth *Power Armour x 10 - 20 Wealth *Terminator Armour x 1 - 10 Wealth *Revenant Armour x 1 - 10 Wealth *Jump Pack x 10 - 20 Wealth *Devastator Heavy Weapon x 4 - 16 Wealth xxxx = Required STC not available Category:Subsector Deus Category:Planet Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial World Category:Forge World